


(Remember to) Eat

by Gothic_Bubbles



Series: Static moth [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fluff, Food, M/M, Sort Of, Vibrators, val has wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: So this is inspired by Twitter posts by @christacit. Ya know, the “soft staticmoth” ones. Thanks for those, there really isn’t enough.This went from teen to explicit in 3 seconds flat.Oops. Hehe. 😅
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Static moth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064516
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	(Remember to) Eat

Vox was working late. Again. Which meant Val had to bring him dinner or he’d forget to eat and pass out in the living room or outside of the apartment. Again. 

He acted annoyed but really, he kind of enjoyed bringing his lover dinner like this. Especially since it often lead to hot office sex. 

Val walked into the office building that housed Vox’s Multimedia. The only people still there were the receptionist, Val, and of course, Vox. Val passed the receptionist, giving her a disinterested nod. The moth hit the elevator button for the top floor and sat back.

The elevators had mirrors on every wall and the ceiling. Vox and he had fucked in theses elevators many times and both knew just how the mirrors... enhanced... the experience. Val smirked to himself and checked his makeup. It wouldn’t do to have smudged makeup _before_ he even saw Vox.

The lift dinged right as he sat back from checking himself. He walked towards the office at the end of the hall, one of only three on this floor, and easily the biggest. The pimp didn’t bother knocking, he just slipped inside and smiled upon seeing his love.

Vox was sat in front of the computer, staring intently at the screen. The lights were turned dim, but the screen was bright. Val accidentally let out a soft chuckle, the small noise being more than enough to startle the Tv out of his stupor. He almost fell over but quickly regained composure before he looked to the moth and sighed.

“Oh good, it’s just you.” He said.

“What? Ya expecting someone else babe?” Val asked as he sauntered over and sat in the Tv’s lap.

Vox wrapped his hands around his lover’s absurdly thin waist as he stared adoringly into the moth’s pink eyes.

“Never.” He said.

Val chuckled and slipped his glasses off. He only took them off around Vox. The moth dimmed the computer screen a bit so it wouldn’t be too distracting.

“Good. I gotcha some dinner.” He said.

“Fuck! Did I miss date night again?” Vox asked guiltily. 

He had missed date night more than once because he forgot to stop working. 

“No, not this time.” The moth chuckled, “I just thought ya might need something to eat and a ride home given that it’s... half past 8.” Val said, checking the time.

“Is it really? That explains the headache.” Vox said with a groan. Staring at a screen for more than twelve hours would do that.

“Well, maybe if you didn’t skip lunch, being late to dinner wouldn’t make ya feel so shitty.” Val said.

“Sorry.” Vox groaned.

“It’s alright.” Val stated, gently petting the Tv, “you want this now or later?” He asked.

“Now, cause I’ll probably pass out in the elevator if I don’t.” Vox said honestly. 

It was true. Vox had a tendency to faint if he skipped more than one meal. Which he often did. It really wasn’t his fault. His systems just required a lot of energy, so his metabolism was very fast. It just meant he had to eat more often. He liked cooking anyway, so it wasn’t much of a problem, unless he was working. 

He was working a lot recently.

Val set the food down and opened it up. Vox coaxed Val up so he could go to the bathroom before eating.

“Don’t pass out.” Val said with a chuckle.

Vox gave a chuckle too as he left. As he washed his hands though, he was hit with a dizzy spell. It was so intense he had to lean against a wall so he didn’t fall over. 

“F-fuck.” He panted.

Dammit! He really shouldn’t eat light breakfasts anymore. This always happened. He was gonna need help. 

“V-Val!” He called, as he put his head between his knees in an effort to make the world stop spinning.

Val rushed in and let out a sigh. 

“Dizzy?”

Vox nodded.

“Did ya pass out?” Val asked gently.

Vox shook his head.

“You need help?” The moth asked softly.

Vox whined and nodded. 

Val sighed again before sliding hands under the Tv and lifting him into his arms. Vox clung to the moth desperately. The tech demon couldn’t help but bury his face in Valentino’s soft chest fluff. The moth walked them over to the sofa where he set up the food. He sat Vox in his lap with his chest supporting his partner’s body, just in case he got dizzy again. 

Val grabbed the fork and fed his partner sweetly. By the time they were halfway through Vox felt much better, though he didn’t bother leaving Valentino’s lap, just in case. The moth’s chest fluff was comfy anyway. 

When the food was done Val threw everything away while Vox got his things. Including Valentino’s own glasses, which he immediately gave to the moth. 

The two left holding hands and stepped into Valentino’s car. The moth refused to let Vox drive, insisting he rest a bit. The pimp held Vox’s hand with his lower set of arms and let out a sound of contentment, one which made Vox smile.

Just then a thought struck Vox.

“Did you eat today babe?” He asked. Val hadn’t brought anything for himself.

“Eh, not really, I had halfa granola bar before lunch and then the rest before coming to get you. Oh, and a few of your fries.” Val responded.

“Seriously? You’re just as bad as me.” Vox chuckled.

“Am not, I actually ate something, besides, you know your metabolism is faster anyway, you get dizzy if you go twelve hours without eating, I don’t get dizzy til day four.” Val said.

“Why do you know that?!” Vox asked concernedly.

“Eh.” Val said nonchalantly.

“Val!” 

“What? You think this,” he gestured to his body, “just happens?”

“Babe...” Vox said heartbrokenly

Val sighed. “Look, it’s just an old habit from... before.”

Vox squeezed Valentino’s hand gently. Val squeezed back but looked down still. 

When they finally got home Val went straight into the bedroom and then the closet to change. Vox frowned. Dammit! He shouldn’t have asked.

“Val?” He asked gently after undressing. 

“What?” Val responded through the door.

“You ok babe?” Vox asked gently.

“Yeah.” Val said in a strained voice.

“Baby? Can ya let me in?” Vox asked.

“It’s not locked.” Val responded.

Vox opened the door and was met with a melancholy moth with droopy wings. Val only took them out when he was feeling particularly insecure and emotional. Or if Vox begged. The Tv grabbed the moth’s hand and led him to the bed. He pushed the taller down and crawled over him.

“Vox!” Val whined.

“Yeah baby?” Vox asked while kissing Valentino’s neck.

“Oh! Mmm! V-Voxy!” He cried.

“Shh, I gotcha. I gotcha.” Vox said sweetly, pulling the pimp’s pants down.

There were no underwear beneath to hide the moth’s straining cock, or the wide plug sitting in his ass.

“Mmm, all ready for me baby?” He asked sweetly with a gentle tap to the plug.

“Yes.”

Vox slipped the plug out and his fingers in just to be sure. He grinned and pulled them out after slipping four in. He slipped his big cock in, making Val moan. Vox sat them up and thrust a few times. Valentino’s wings fluttered. His eyes rolled back in his head when Vox’s cock let out a spark against his prostate.

“Voxy!” Val cried, wings shaking.

Vox chuckled and laid them back down, he thrust into the moth gently. Val moaned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“Faster! Vox! Fuck me harder!” He panted.

“Not gonna happen Tino.” Vox said.

“Voooox!” He whined. 

“No. I’m not gonna fuck you.” He chuckled, “I’m gonna make love to you.” 

“You’re so— Ah! — ch-cheesy!” The pimp cried.

“Only for you.” He said. 

Val said nothing, but gasped and blushed. He looked away, squeezing his eyes shut. He knew exactly what Vox was gonna do next. 

“Val, look at me.” The Tv commanded.

Val squeezed his eyes tighter. 

“C’mon Tino. Look at me baby. Let me show you how beautiful you are.” Vox said.

Val whined, but looked at the Tv. As he suspected, Vox was projecting him on his screen like a mirror. Val whined at seeing himself like that, closing his eyes.

“Don’t look away baby.” Vox said.

Val did as told, though he was reluctant. Vox began to add effects, like hearts. It was too much for Val, tears brimming in his eyes began to spill. Vox kissed them away gently. The moth arched on the next perfectly placed thrust, which was combined with a spark of electricity. 

“Vox!” He cried. 

“Shh. I gotcha.” Vox said, his screen shifting to a massive heart.

Valentino’s wings flapped chaotically. He buried his face in Vox’s neck. The moth cried out loudly when Vox’s cock started vibrating. The electric male stroked Val’s cock in time with his own slow thrusts. 

Val panted and cried out every time Vox hit his prostate.

“C’mon, be my good boy Tino. Cum for me gorgeous.” He said.

Val came with a cry. Cum spurted from his cock and between their stomachs. The tightness inside when the moth came pushed Vox over too. Sparking, electric blue cum shot from the overlord’s cock, and into Valentino’s ass. The moth groaned, wings fluttering in pleasure.

“You good baby?” Vox asked as he pulled out.

“Yeah, just... fuck.” The moth said.

“You were fantastic.” The Tv said.

“Aren’t I always?” Val asked.

“Definitely.” Vox chuckled, nuzzling Valentino’s fluff.

“Mmm, what were you saying earlier?” Val asked tiredly.

“Hmm, I was saying, as much as I need to remember to eat, you do too.” Vox said sleepily.

“Mkay.” Val said, “I will. Promise.”

They fell asleep tangled together, purring contently.

**Author's Note:**

> (Personally, I HC that they fight so much and break up so often because they are both scared of their real feelings and actually loving someone. They let it show sometimes though, but only to each other.)


End file.
